Dare that reflects the truth
by The Rapist of the new world
Summary: Rinali and Komui are bulliying Allen in a game of truth or dare. Read and Review!


**Another crack ****fic**** to relieve my exam tension.**

"Truth or dare, Allen?" questioned Rinali as she watched Allen freaking out of Rinali's sharp hopeful stare. Allen didn't know what to choose. If he chooses truth, he would have to reveal his secret to the whole world. No way would he do that! And if he chooses dare, he would ended up doing embarrassing act in front of the others. Honestly, truth or dare was not a fun game when one had start playing it, of course, by the rule.

"Dare", decided Allen. "I choose Komui to choose the dare for Allen", said Rinali, passing the choice of dare to her brother. The siblings exchanged smile. Of course, since only the three of them were playing, Rinali and Komui were taking the chance to bully the poor boy.

"Hmm... I want you to steal Reever's diary. Can you manage that, Allen?" he said lowly.

"What? A diary? Are you kidding me?" cried Allen. Rinali immediately lid his mouth with her palm and scanned the place before letting him go. "Shut up, will you? If Reever heard it, we're dead meat before the game start!" she warned.

"I don't want to do it", refused Allen. The siblings shook their head.

"No, Allen. You can't pull yourself out from the game once you have started or you'll be executed", said Rinali. She mimed her hand like a sword and rested it on her neck with a tongue stuck out to show the sentence to death. Allen felt miserable. He knew he shouldn't have tried to play it in the first place.

"Okay, okay. But you guys have to follow me", said Allen.

"Of course, Allen. Of course we would. We'll send you to Reever's front door and after that, you'll be on your own", said Komui. He grinned evilly at Allen who trembled to see his wicked face. In the end, Allen had to admit his defeat and went to the Reever's chamber to finish the dare. His feet were wobbly for he was scared if he were caught red handed in his crime.

"Oh, Reever, please don't come", he prayed and crept slowly in at Rinali's hand signal.

Now, where could he find Reever's diary? He searched in the bedside table but it wasn't there. He searched beneath the bed cover but it wasn't there. He searched in the study desk drawer but the result was still the same. It wasn't there. Giving up, he was about to walk out from the room when suddenly, a book fall before him. On the cover was written _Reever's__ secret diary. _Along the side of the cover was glued a red frill and a pony sticker was placed in the middle.

"Yay, I found it!" exclaimed Allen and he immediately walked out from the room to where the siblings were. Komui snatched the diary and hurriedly made his way to Rinali's room. Rinali and Allen followed behind him, excited to unravel the content of diary. The three of them sat in a circle. Komui flipped open the first page and began to read aloud.

"December the 31st, it was late midnight and I was writing in this book on my study desk when suddenly I heard a loud screaming in Kanda's room. I was growing curious and quietly, I crept to see what was going on", Komui stopped and coughed to clear his throat.

"It was shocking what I heard with my ears once I was there in front of the room. It was too... private, I must say but I couldn't take myself back to my study desk for I was too dazed. There were obviously two people in the room, one was obviously Kanda and the other was still a secret to me", read Komui.

"Do you want to know what I've heard? Oh, dear diary, forgive me for polluting your innocent pages with such dirty things but I can't stop writing now for I want this to stick in my memory, and plus, when else would I be able to listen to such things?" read Komui. He licked his dry lips and continued.

"The conversation between the people started like this."K-Kanda, do it so-softly, will you?" pleaded the other voice. I heard Kanda huffed and replied, "What? It's New Years Eve! Count this as my present. Tch, you don't even buy me a present yet for Christmas this year. So, don't complain", hissed Kanda. "I'm sorry! I change my mind! It hurts! K-Kanda..." whined the other. He sounded as if he was in a great torture. "But you still enjoying it aren't you? If not, that little thing you had there would not perk up, am I right?" said Kanda mercilessly. Then, he chuckled, sending the wave of goose bump into my nervous system. Kanda was like an animal and I felt sorry for whoever that was behind the door. Immediately, I ran to my room and locked it to make sure the devil would not take my virgin away like he did to the person", ended Komui. Cold air blew into the room, touching the skin of the already trembling sibling.

"Kanda really did that? I felt sorry for the person too", said Rinali in shock.

"What a horrible monster! Rinali, please lock the door for your safety at night", advised Komui. His worries of Rinali's safety were now adding up to 100. Only Allen was speechless. He paled and paled until all his blood was drained from his skin. Then, he collapsed to the floor, shocked by what he had heard.

So, who do you think the person behind the door is going to be?


End file.
